


Even after a Century

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [9]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Amnesia, Best Friends, Broken Promises, Complicated Relationships, Drinking & Talking, Epic Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Status: BrokenIn spite of his memory loss, the crimson reploid can't help but feel attracted to the apparition's presence.It smiles, emerald eyes observing the newly-awakened hunter."Do you remember?"[Every time Zero experiences difficulty, a familiar cyber-elf appears to help the century-old reploid.]





	1. Silent Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot about this series. Still got the chapters holed up in the other three stories... :T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero being inarticulate again...
> 
> While X concedes to the failure of memory.

" _Don't waste time..._ " The voice echoes across the room as a cylinder-like object popped out from the screen.

 

*Crack!

 

Obtaining the Z-saber from the mysterious-now-broken terminal, the crimson reploid turned around and rushed forward for a round two. He jumped up, slicing the Golem's arm holding his ward and then pulled back.

"..." Landing on a considerable distance, Zero scanned the state of the captive before his next line of action. The female is semi-conscious due to the current emitted. It seems the units sent are ordered to terminate all surviving reploids and capture the human. With the short distance between the arm and the ground, Ciel would reawaken from the impact with no major injuries created due to the hand's odd alloy consistency.

'Let's end this.' As soon as the arm carrying the human falls to the ground, the century-old reploid dashed forward and sliced the generator in half. The blonde proceeded to retreat, kicking against the armor to land on the opposite side.

"!!!" The golem falls, destroying the walls as it struggled to send a distress signal. Not possible, not when Zero shot its transmitter.

 

*Crash!

 

"..." Zero stared at the deactivated guardian before looking back at the groaning female. He was about to take a step forward, supposed to aide his temporary ward, until a familiar voice calls out to him.

 

" _Zero?_ "

 

"..." The crimson warrior paused, slowly turning towards the source. The voice sounded familiar, almost nostalgic. Facing a faint hologram several feet away from his position, midnight blue eyes narrowed. For unknown reasons, the male felt a need to rush towards it. Fortunately, logic forbade him to act so hastily towards unknown entities.

" _Zero._ " It repeated and he stood staring at it. Sensors report nothing present in the direction he's facing. However, Zero is confident that the entity is nearby. It even took a step forward. He decides not to move, conflicted on his next course of action. Zero is also unsure if the entity gave the equipment for temporary use. If so, Zero refuses to depart from it. The buster he obtained from the deactivated reploid does not have enough energy to destroy future threat.

" _Do you remember?_ " It asked, emerald eyes looking right at him with unknown intent. The question caused Zero to return to his memory. Nothing. He only remembers fragments of data. The syllables uttered are blurred, its meanings lost between the lines of text.

"..." Zero frowned, unsure what to make out of this. With an almost-empty-and-yet-fragmented memory bank, his perception somehow recognized this ethereal creature to being a figure of his past. If that were the case then why does he have the desire to touch it? It must be an important person yet Zero could not follow why this is so.

"I don't." Zero took a step forward, still receiving no stimulus. It wasn't there, **but it is there**. Zero experiences a wave of emotion, finding the urge to hold it getting stronger. "But you feel familiar."

 

" _It's fine not to remember, Zero._ " The blue apparition chided, giving a smile that caused Zero to take a step marginally wider than the last.

"Who are you?" Zero asked, unable to tolerate not knowing his relationship with this blue hologram. What does that entity mean when it said: 'It's fine not to remember?' Why did those words hurt? He needs answers. He doesn't want to be left in the dark. "I want to remember-"

" _I can't help you remember everything, but I_ _can remind you on what you used to do._ " It tilted its head as Zero's hand went passed his sleeves. It looked up, observing him. " _What are you doing?_ "

"..." Zero moved his fingers, trying to grab hold of it. Zero wants to hold its hand, not just the hand but everything. He struggles for a minute, trying to grab something non-existent. It frustrated him, not knowing why he wants to do something so unimportant and futile.

 

" _Not possible..._ " Aware of his actions, the entity withdrew and something went missing from his system. Zero took another step forward, wanting that piece of him to return.

" _Zero..._ " He knew the entity took nothing from him, simply offering support in exchange of an answer. No. The entity was always here, constantly guarding him. Zero didn't want it to leave his side. 'Not yet.'

" _You should go to her._ " The anomaly suggested, looking back at where he once came from.

"Why don't you come along with us?" It didn't listen to him as it had vanished midway his sentence.

 

"..." Standing on the area where it should have been, something inside him ached. It could have stayed, but it chose not to. Zero should have foreseen this so why did he experience disappointment, shock or must he add this unknown pain in his chest?

'Ignore it.' Zero pushed the foreign sensations aside, returning to the conscious human who was eagerly waiting for him on the other side.


	2. Broken Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero gathers the pieces..
> 
> X is just some ball of happy energy wandering around.
> 
> [I feel I mixed this series with another series... I don't know why...?]

" _Is something wrong, Zero?_ " Someone asked behind him.

 

"Nothing. Why are you here?" Zero responded, turning around to stare at the apparition. "Shouldn't you be resting, X?"

" _I could say the same to you. You've been fighting non-stop._ " The ex-ruler of Neo Arcadia floated slowly to his area. Zero stood still, sensing no threat in the premises.

"I'm solar-powered." Zero answered and he saw the cyber-elf smile. A faint almost nonexistent presence yet...

 

"You need something?" Zero raised his hand, carefully touching the surface of the program's cheek. He refuses to let his hand pass through his ally. _It'll only reinforce the emptiness around him._  "E-crystals?"

" _No. I think you need them more._ " X leaned on Zero's hand, emerald eyes staring right at him. Something about this felt familiar. Emerald eyes glowing with adoration, the program didn't notice Zero recording him. " _When I said to take over my job, I didn't mean fighting all by yourself._ "

"They'll be fine." Zero answered. He's been checking on the Resistance through the transmitters and communicators from the fallen pantheons. With the Four (should it not be three?) Guardians handling the situation, the Resistance obtained enough time to mobilize into a small organization.

" _As long as the energy crisis is present, the Resistance will never be truly safe._ " X moved away, raising his hand for Zero to take. " _If you need energy, I can offer some to you. It's been so long since you had a drink correct?_ "

 

"..." Zero hesitates, unwilling to lose the melancholic mirage. Zero decides to take a step back, refusing the hand and surprising the program. "You are enough."

" _W-what...?_ " A feet apart, X's smile lowered yet those lovely greens refuse to look away.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Zero muttered, decreasing the distance between them. He doesn't know why but the longer X stays with him, the more Zero finds himself restraining the urge to simply take this program and integrate him into his system. X is a cyber-elf. ~~An upgrade but something more.~~

" _Sorry but I can't comprehend your words sometimes._ " X pouted.  _Zero knows he should tell this to X._  He should probably order the program to stay away ~~but that would mean not seeing X~~. A fragment of his past. Zero didn't want to let go of X. Not yet.

"I enjoy your company." Zero wants to see emeralds shine and hear the sound of tinkling bells. If this cyber-elf is the source of all tragedy, Zero will wholeheartedly accept damnation and take X under his wing. Zero can't and will not allow anyone to take his ex-partner as their support. X is his cyber-elf. There is no exception to his statement. Whether the offender be human or reploid, if X has been used, abused or injured in any way, Zero will personally ensure their deaths to be slow and agonizing.

 

" _I see. Me too!_ " The blue cyber-elf beamed, breaking the crimson warrior's thought process. " _Do you mind if I accompany you for a while?_ "

"I don't." Zero answered and the program took another step back, ~~but X's attention never left him~~.

" _You should smile more!_ " X teased, circling his form but also to scan for injuries. " _Not the smug grin, mind you._ "

"Whatever you say, X." Zero walked forward, feeling the cyber-elf's presence behind him.

 

" _♪~_ " Listening to the program hum, Zero hoped X would stay all the way 'til nightfall.

" _?_ " X noticed Zero take a U-turn, following the train tracks. If not then the blonde wanted the cyber-elf to come wake him up in the morning so they could see the sunrise together. Zero activated his Z-saber, preparing for battle. 'X is sentimental that way.' 


	3. Scattered Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories still in shambles, Zero decides to gain some truth from X.

"For you." Zero offered the flowers he gathered during the Forest patrol, holding it towards the cyber-elf.

" _Eh?_ " X blinks, staring at the offered bouquet.

 

...

 

" _Oh~!_ " The cyber-elf went close, reaching forward to take the offering. It's been so long since the program received any gifts. X cradled the present, fond at the small flowers. " _You shouldn't have... They're lovely._ "

"They remind me of you." Zero observed X walking towards his table side, placing the flowers in the no-longer-useless flower vase. It would need water for the flowers to live longer. Zero will do that later.

" _What would you like in return?_ " X tilted his head, looking back at the crimson hero. It's been three days since Zero returned to the Resistance Base with the help of Harpuia. Ciel is nice enough to have a reserve room just in case Zero returns. ' _It's really spacious.'_

"I want to talk to you." Zero requested and the cyber-elf's eyes widened.

 

" _You want...? But we're already talking~_ " X wants to laugh, but also tease his friend. He ends up smiling, watching his friend walk away.

"I want answers." Zero went to his bed, sitting down and patting the mattress for X to come over. "Come sit."

" _Okay~_ " X went over and sat beside his friend. Zero asked. "How much can you take?"

" _I consume up to 8,000 e-crystals per day._ " X hummed and Zero shook his head. "I'm asking how much can you take before you get drunk?"

" _I... That's... No._ " X squinted at the amused reploid. " _Depends on the concentration._ "

 

"X." Zero rest his hand on the bed, leaning close to the embarrassed cyber-elf. "You must have an answer, considering reploids and cyber-elves consume the same liquified energy. Neo Arcadia also created a standard concentration for all products circulating in the market."

" _Curse me and my authority.... If I remember right... I can handle_ _one liter or less?_ " X placed both hands on his lap, fiddling his fingers. " _I can't remember. It's been so long since I last drank..._ "

"I have some right now." Zero crouched down to grab the hidden container underneath his bed. X also looked down to see the gigantic-

" _When you asked if we could talk, you meant we'll spend the entire night drinking?_ " X is both impressed and suspicious. " _Well. You did invite me and even give me a gift. Is this a date then?_ "

 

'A date...?' Zero searched the activities in a **date**. Meanwhile, X denied his own assumptions.

" _No. That can't be right! You simply want to try drinking and test your limits!_ " With the crimson hunter still reading the activities, X may be talking to himself. " _That must be the case. Why else would you have such a giant gourd with you?"_

"I guess it **is** a date." Zero stated and X gasped.

" _No! This is a friendly drinking session!_" X defended. His form is pixellating for unknown reasons.

"Hn..." Zero lifted the item, placing the bottle gourd between them. "We'll make do with what we have."

 

" _Zero. I wouldn't know how much liquids I'm absorbing since I'm a cyber-elf._ " X frowned, also worried because Zero's adamant with this drinking session. " _I might get drunk first!_ "

"You can rest in my room. I won't let _anyone_ harm you." Zero removed the cap, letting the scent spread within the room. Zero then presented it to X. "You first."

" _B-but..._ " X doesn't have any excuse for this. Zero records the change of color on X's halo. X covered his face, shaking his head. " _Can I back out?_ "

" ~~No!~~  We've done this before, haven't we?" Zero raised the gourd to X. "What are you afraid of?"

" _We're going to drink from the same container._ " X complained and Zero sighed.

 

"..." Zero opened his mouth, but closed it. He reassured his friend. "X. You are technically dead."

" _You don't understand~! You don't just share canisters with people, even if they are dead!_ " X bemoaned and Zero took a sip of the reploid-version of alcohol. The taste gives a burning sensation on the throat, but the sensation would tone down as the warmth spreads downwards.

"Not bad." Zero consumed 50 milliliters. He offers it to X. "You can take sips if you're anxious."

" _I-if you promise me you will sleep after this session then yes I will, workaholic!_ " X grabbed the container. The halo above the program featured a spectrum starting from orange to red hue.

"So says the **true** workaholic." Zero remarked.

 

* * *

 

When the cyber-elf _sipped_ , Zero noticed the color range expanded to the violet spectrum. Zero looked at the cyber-elf who shuddered. "How is it?"

" _I think the concentration is too strong for cyber-elves._ " X returned the gourd, rubbing his face. " _The Trade Bureau must've consented to the new  concentration range because of the noise level among manufactured baby elves..._"

'I should give some to Ciel.' Zero thought, recalling the unique baby elf _Elpizo brought home_ crying a lot. Ciel couldn't get much sleep until Alouette proposed to babysit the secret program.

" _Don't you feel anything?_ " X watched Zero chug the beverage. " _Curse your resistance!_ "

 

"Your turn." Zero breathed out, giving the gourd to the puffed-cheek program. Zero smirked, almost taunting. "You can't quit."

" _I know..._ " X clutched the vessel, sipping. " _What do you want to talk about?_ "

"What do I do with Elpizo?" Zero received the gourd from the cyber-elf, taking another 100 ml. Zero handed it to the elf, continuing. "We know his plans against Neo Arcadia won't work. The only reason why Neo Arcadia isn't attacking the Resistance is because of the absence of their main figure...."

" _Unfortunately, you can do nothing._ " X cradled the container, thinking. " _His prolonged presence and charisma has influenced the others into action. Most of them are ignorant, merely obeying the majority._ "

 

"What if I persuade Ciel?" Zero inquired and X shuddered at the taste of liquor. "You really can't get used to it?"

" _N-no. I'm fine..._ " X surrendered the bottle before speaking. " _During your absence, Ciel has been focused more on her project than the reploids. She can't juggle both leadership and research at the same time. She had to select a leader so she could accelerate her progress and end the war. Thus, she chose TK31- I mean Elpizo._ "

"TK31? X. Where did Elpizo get his name?" Zero frowned, taking a shot of the alcohol before giving it to X. He stared at the cyber-elf that hiccuped after a sip? Zero blinked. 'That... Is oddly cute.'

" _Y-you see? Elpizo is a-a mass-produced reploid for the Neo *hic* Arcadian Bureau of Administrative Servi- *hic* Hmm..._ " X held the receptacle with both hands, thinking hard. " _He might have changed his name probably from a project i-in the archives? I think. I know it should be in the library... Or was the project in my library alone? No no... There's surely a library about the project... Did Leviathan sink it?_ "

 

"Project Elpizo?" Zero wondered, seizing the bottle.

" _Elpis..._ " X corrected, nearly falling when Zero got a hold of the bottle. Zero lets X stagger to sit up, shaking his head " _Not important... Just a project involving Mother Elf and hic!_ "

"X. Tell me." Zero stared passively at X. He tilts the holder a little before drinking once more. 'Five hundred ml left.'

" _The project is about using Mother elf to eliminate the *hic!* from reploids.... Somehow... she got cursed by *hic!* so I had to seal her in my *hic*_ " X received the bottle, confused when Zero leaned closer to his side. " _Yes?_ "

"Is Mother Elf the same as Dark Elf?" Zero stared at innocent green. "They are the same entity. Can you tell me where she is?"

 

" _In me._ " X moved away to sip on the small tip.

"In you." Zero repeated, staring at X.

" _My body. Once my system finish purifying her, she'll come out and solve the *hic!* crisis. Unfortunately *hic* she... Err... The curse... Too long._ " X stuck his tongue out. " _Stupid *hic!* Hmm... I miss my body..._ "

'That's how powerful she is...?' Zero paused. "Did you imply you're not entirely dead?!"

" _Mother elf is technically your *hic!* since she's created based on your DN...A?_ " X blinked as Zero stole the gourd and tugged him close. " _Eh?! You can touch me?_ "

"You took enough energen. Now tell me." Zero watched X blink again.

 

" _On_ _?_ " X looked dazed, right wrist held by his friend. " _Your unknown daughter or me?_ "

" ~~I only care about~~ You." Zero answered. He then drank using his free hand, draining most of its contents.

" _Oh... Don't worry. My body is safe... It's above your resting place b-before you *hic! Ahh~_ " X lamented, forcing himself to stop his hiccups. " _J-just wait for three months and something days. We'll see each other again.._  (X tries to grab onto the container, patting it.) _I hope._ "

"Can I take you now?" Zero asked.

"...." X falls to the bed just to drink the last remnants of the alcohol, eyes showing a number of errors yet the cyber-elf kept drinking.

"X." Zero has yet to let go, falling when X decided to tug at him.

" _No... I need lots of energy to purify her..._ " X breathed when he saw Zero land beside him. " _Don't worry... I'll let you know if I'm in trouble._ "

"You should." Zero heaved, pulling X.

 

"..." X lets Zero drag him, murmuring. " _I might forget this..._ "

"I won't." Zero clasped X's hand with his own.

" _Sleep...?_ " X wondered.

"Then sleep." Zero has his eyes shut. "Stop talking."

" _I know you have another bottle..._ " X whispered and Zero opened one eye to see X smiling. " _Next time, call the others. It will be fun._ "

" ~~I'm only interested in you.~~ " Zero opted silence.

 

[The two fall asleep.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot that this has to bridge to the other story...
> 
> OTL
> 
> Darn. I knew I was forgetting something. At least it's connecting now... Right?


	4. Unacceptable Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero struggles to fill the void.
> 
> He tries a bunch of things...
> 
> [...And then X catches him.]

[The door looks open but isn't]

 

" _How long has this been going on?_ " The program whispered, staring down at the hero's feet.

"Who told you to visit?" [Tone blank and expression hidden.]

 

[Its marble floor is littered with glass shards.]

 

" _It doesn't matter_ _..._ " The apparition took several steps forward, taking a hold of injured wrists.

"It matters to me." [Not even an ounce of resistance.]

  

[The walls are silent. The floor is stained]

 

" _Does it hurt?_ " Emeralds look up at sapphire.

"No." The blonde frowned, watching tears fall. "Don't cry X... It's an accident."

_~~You are a terrible liar.~~ _

 

[Crimson gems keep falling to the ground, breaking into beads.]

 

" _Why don't you tell me everything?_ " Tears keep falling. The voice quivers. " _You plan on dying again, don't you?_ "

"Don't say that." He reassured, kissing X's crimson gem. "I made a promise, didn't I?"

**~~I'm willing to die for our promise.~~ **

 

[Promises are constantly broken]

 

" _What's bothering you then?_ " [Even if you erase the cuts and scars,  **it**  continues to linger underneath alloy and wires.] " _Tell me how I can help you._ "

 _~~I don't want to lose you.~~ _ **~~X... I can't.. Don't leave me.~~ **

"... I can't explain it." Zero murmured, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

 **~~Don't leave me please..~~ ** _~~There's nothing to apologize for.~~ _

 

[He's broken, utterly broken.]

 

" _No matter what you do, even if you don't want me anymore, I will always be here for you. ~~I have always been here for you.~~_ " Letting go, X wiped his eyes and repeated his vow from long ago. " _Do you understand?_ "

**~~I know but I... Can I have more of you?~~ **

"Noted." Yet he reached out and grabbed the cyber-elf's hand, requesting. "Wait for me outside. I'll clean the area first.  ~~I miss you~~."

**~~Can I take everything that's you?~~ **

 

[The light fades from the room]

 

" _Ok._ " The cyber-elf consented, trying to give a smile. " _We'll solve this together._ "

~~_I can't... I won't allow you to break further..._ ~~

"Of course we will." [A breath of relief.]

~~_If I could only understand you then maybe..._ ~~

 

[No one made a move towards the exit.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X grabs a hold of Zero.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Zero isn't allowed to fall into despair.~~
> 
>  
> 
> [...Zero turns to X.]

**Author's Note:**

> Then next story in the series. :3


End file.
